stars
by tatty ted
Summary: Poppy Lawson falls in love with Ronan Burley but it's not that simple because she has to make sure Kimberly accepts him too. Thankfully she does but that's not the end of Poppy's problems. With exam pressure, Matilda turning up, secrets and lies, Poppy's year twelve is even more hetic than Poppy thought. - —Ronan/OC. [three/four]
1. i

**stars**

Tomorrow was Kimberly's third birthday.

It's scary how quick my baby girl is growing up. Seriously, it only feels like yesterday I held her for the first time in my arms and vowed to always protect her. Now, she was three and soon she'll be heading off to school for her first day. How scary is that? Sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, I started wrapping her presents, I knew she'd love them; this year they were 'big girl' presents. Picking up the present that was from Dave, I smiled. Every year on her birthday, every year at Christmas; I brought and wrapped a present from Dave. I tell her, they've got post boxes in heaven.

Once I was finished, I put the presents neatly by the fireplace ready for tomorrow. Standing up, I looked at the clock and picked up my book from the coffee table. It was 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and if I was honest, I found the play interesting, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone. Our homework was to write an essay on unreality in the play and it was due in for Friday, less than two days away. Picking up my pen, I opened up my pad of paper and began to write;

_Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream is a play that encompasses three worlds: the romantic world of the aristocratic lovers, the workday world of the rude mechanicals, and the fairy world of Titania and Oberon. And while all three worlds tangle and intertwine during the course of the play, it is the fairy world that has the greatest impact, for both the lovers and the mechanicals are changed by their brush with the "children of Pan." For those whose job it is to bring these worlds to life in the theatre - directors, designers, actors - the first questions that must be answered are: just what do the fairies look like, and how is their world different from ours? As our world has grown increasingly scientific, technological, and separated from nature, artists' answers to those two questions have changed considerably._

_As cities have engulfed our landscape, and the "unreality of moonlight" has been washed out by the very real glare of streetlights; as the "whisperings of the leaves, sighing of the winds, and the low, sad moan of the waves" gradually have been replaced by the sound of traffic and small weapons fire, the gentle voices of the fairies have been drowned out by the cacophony of the metropolis. In this brave new world of concrete and glass, Shakespeare's "children of Pan" have come more and more to resemble the "children of Man" than ever before. __One hundred and fifty years ago, however, it was very different: the world of the fairies was an idealized version of our own, filled with unearthly splendor and wonder. Directors and designers reveled in the opportunity to create scenes of unparalleled beauty and magnificence. In a lavish production created by Madame Vestris at London's Covent Garden in 1840, for instance, the fairies were played by sylphlike dancers "clad in virgin white and immaculate silk stockings" who carried twinkling colored lights as they flitted and danced to the strains of Felix Mendelssohn's magnificent music._

I was about to start on the third paragraph when I heard tiny footsteps pottering down the stairs and the living room door open slightly.

"Mummy?" I turned my attention to my daughter, "Yes sweetheart."

"Don't feel well." She muttered, "Aww, come here." I said as I extended my arms, "Tell mummy what's up."

As she walked towards me and settled down in my lap, I felt her temperature and was shocked at how hot she was.

"Tummy hurts. Head hurts. Too hot." She muttered as she rested her head into my chest, "Come on sweetie, I'll give you some calpol and we'll go back to bed."

I stood up and carried Kimberly to the kitchen before I sat her down on the chair. Reaching up to the medicine cupboard, I took out the calpol and opened the lid. Pouring some onto the plastic spoon, I gave it to Kimberly twice and then carried her back to bed. When I got to her bedroom, I lay her down on the bed and kissed her cheek. "Night night princess." I said gently but she was already asleep. Walking out of the bedroom, I went back downstairs, tidied everything away and went to bed. Something was bugging me about Kimberly.

* * *

><p>When she hadn't woken me at seven, I knew something was up. It wasn't like Kimberly to sleep in until seven, usually by half six, she's jumping all over me trying to get me awake. I threw the duvet over me, walked out of the bedroom and along the hallway. Pushing open the door, I saw Kimberly still sleeping quietly, duvet pulled off her. Walking towards the bed, I sat down on the edge and felt her temperature again. She was still red hot.<p>

"Kim, wake up sweetie."

"No mummy, too tired." I heard her whisper as she rolled over, her back now to me. It was then when I spotted a purple bruise on her arm which I hadn't noticed before. I knew she had a cold that didn't seem to want to go away for a couple of weeks but now, I didn't think it was as simple as a cold.

"But it's your birthday." I replied as I continued to sit there, "Birthday tomorrow." She whispered, "Too tired and too poorly." I hugged her tightly and kissed her head. I left her in the bedroom for a minute as I went downstairs to retrieve the house phone. Typing in a number, I held the phone to my ear; "Rochdale Health Centre, how can I help?"

I thought for a moment, "Oh hi, I'd like to make an appointment for my daughter to see the doctor."

"Okay." There was a silence before the woman on the other end of the phone spoke; "We have an appointment available for this morning at nine-fifteen."

I nodded before I replied, "That's fine."

"Can I have your daughters name please."

"Yeah, it's Kimberly Thomas."

"Okay, your appointment is with Doctor Marshall."

"Okay, thank you." I said as I hung up the phone. Although I was due in school this morning for a revision session, my school work wasn't as important as my daughters health. Making my way back upstairs, I popped my head around the bedroom door and sighed. She was still asleep but I noticed she looked too pale. Walking into my bedroom, I opened the wardrobe and took out my long white top and leggings. Plain and simple. Reaching for my phone, I sent a text message to Sambuca.

_'Not gonna be in today, tell Mrs Fry got doctors appointment. x'_

As I threw my phone away on the bed, I got changed out of my pyjama's and into my long top and leggings. As I put my hair up in a ponytail, I heard my mobile phone beep and placing the brush on the dressing table, I picked up the phone and read the message.

_'Okay, is everything alright? x"_

I sighed and replied; _'Dunno, something up with Kim. Mother instinct tells me it's serious. Keep you updated kay? x'_ Once I was ready, I went into Kimberly's room and I gently tried to wake her up. I couldn't wake her up this time and it scared the hell out of me. Eventually after what seemed like a life time, she responded and I picked her up. I couldn't get her changed in this state so I left her in her pyjama's. Kissing the top of her head again, I was scared.

What was up with my baby girl?

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it.  
>so, what could be wrong with kimberly? and will the doctors find out whats wrong?<p> 


	2. ii

**a/n**: thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far.  
>i don't know much about leukemia so if it's medically incorrect, i apologise.<p>

**chapter two;**

.

Kimberly still didn't wake up when we got to the Doctors, she stirred a little but didn't wake. Holding my baby in my arms, I kissed the top of her head as we sat down in the waiting room. Although it was nine in the morning, the surgery was quiet busy with old people. The time seemed to pass slowly, I guess it's because I really wanted to know why Kimberly was so ill. It was nine-fifteen and I still hadn't been called to see the Doctor yet. No matter what time of day it was, they were always behind with appointments.

A further ten minutes passed with no sign of Kimberly's name on the interactive board and now, I could really begin to feel the nerves kicking in. Then, her name flashed up on the screen and I stood up, Kimberly still in my arms as we left the waiting room and wondered down the corridor towards room twelve. Finding the room, I walked inside and smiled at the young doctor.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and sat down. I chewed my bottom lip, "I think my daughter has leukemia."

He looked at me, "What are her symptoms?"

I looked down at Kimberly who was still asleep in my arms, "She's constantly tired, she's really weak and she doesn't have any appetite. Oh and a high temperature, a headache and stomach cramps. At first I thought it was a cold, children catch colds and stuff but I noticed a bruise on her arm, a bruise that wasn't there before.."

He looked at me seriously before he nodded, "Has anyone in your family ever had leukemia?"

"Not that I'm aware off." I replied once again chewing my lower lip. We sat in silence for a minute, he was typing something up on the computer before he turned to look at me.

"Do you mind if I do a physical examination?" He asked and I shook my head. I stood up from the chair again and with Kimberly, I lay her on the bed careful not to wake her up. He rolled up her tee-shirt and pressed his hands down on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked to which he replied, "I'm checking to see if she has an enlarged spleen or liver.."

"Does she?" He didn't reply for a moment before he nodded and rolled down her tee-shirt. I sat back down as he did and then he told me what he thought, "From what you've described and what I've found on the physical examination, there is a strong possibility that Kimberly may have leukemia. What I'm going to do is transfer you both to the hospital so you can have blood tests done."

I nodded but right now, it didn't seem real.

Kimberly couldn't have leukemia.

She just couldn't...

* * *

><p>Blood tests. X-rays. Ultrasounds.<p>

Every test was performed to find out what was wrong with her. It scared me because I didn't know what was wrong with my own daughter. I thought it was a cold, I thought it wasn't serious but both my heart and my mind were racing.

It was obviously serious if we got admitted to the hospital. Kimberly was awake, still pale but she seemed to have a little more energy then before. She took one look around the bed and asked gently, "Mummy, what's wrong with me?"

For the moment in time I decided to tell her she was unwell and that the doctors were trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She nodded, she seemed to except my explanation until she realised what day it was today, "But—but mummy, today is my birthday."

"I know sweetheart." Then I had an idea. She hadn't had chance to open her birthday presents yet so what if I brought them here? "Kimberly, would you like to open your presents?" She nodded before shaking her head, then nodding again; "I don't know—"

"Okay sweetheart." I replied as I took out my mobile phone. I never turned my phone off and I know I should just in case it messed with the medical equipment. I sent a text message to Ronan, _will you do me a massive favour? P x_ Putting the phone back in my pocket, I waited for him to reply.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked her and she shook her head, "No mummy. Arm hurts, head hurts and stomach feels funny still." I smiled a little, "The doctors will make you better once they know what's wrong with you." She smiled a little and turned over to face me properly.

"Still tired?" I asked and she nodded but didn't verbally say anything. It was at that point my phone went off. Reaching into my pocket to retrieve my mobile, I stared at the screen seeing Ronan had texted me back; _Sure will babe. x_

I smiled as I replied, _tar. go to mine & get spare key. obv, let yourself in and get kims bday pressies. if you could, could you bring them to the hospital for me. thanks. P x_ Putting the phone on the bed, I saw Kimberly's hand reach out for it and I smiled. She was still cheeky, I will give her that.

At that very moment, I saw the doctor open the curtain followed by four doctors standing behind him. I knew then it was bad news as it doesn't take four doctors to deliever good news does it?

"The short answer," said one of the doctors, "Is that your daughter has leukemia."

_No. No. No!_

* * *

><p><strong>an**: so there you have it, chapter two. i've got a bit of writers block so that's why it's taken forever to write.  
>like i mentioned at the beginning, i don't know much about leukemia so if it's wrong, i apologise.<p> 


	3. iii

**a/n**: sorry for the long delay in updating, i've got a bad case of writers block :\

**chapter three**;

.

"Kimberly's suffering from Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, ALL for short. It causes the blood to produce a dangerously high number of immature white blood cells known as lymphocytes. A healthy person's lymphocyte count ranges between 5-12,000. Kimberly's lymphocyte was a 1.6 million."

"Is that bad?" I asked, biting my lower lip.

"In the twenty-five years I've been a doctor, I've never seen a reading that high. I'm surprised she was still functioning."

"What's going to happen now?"

"We're going to transfer her to the Intensive Care unit and then we're going to start treatment straight away."

So that's what they did. They transferred us to the intensive care unit and Kimberly was started on medication and a technique called apheresis which would filter the excess lymphocytes out of her blood.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetheart." I said as I kissed her cheek, walked out of the room and began to cry. Why do the bad things happen to me and my family? Don't you think I've already been through enough with losing my boyfriend and my sister. Taking out my mobile phone, I send a text message to Sam; _ring me, its urgent x_

Wiping away my tears that were streaming down my cheeks, I walked towards the bathroom when I felt the vibration of my phone in my pocket. Pulling out the phone, I accepted the call and pressed the phone to my ear.

_"Poppy, what's the matter?"_

I was silent for a moment, "It's Kim.."

_"So you've been told what's wrong with her?"_

I nodded and realised she couldn't see me, "She's got leukemia."

I heard her gasp on the other end of the phone, _"She's gonna be okay right?"_

"She's got twenty-five percent chance of survival. They've started her on her medication."

_"If she's anything like her mum, she'll beat this Poppy, you know she will."_

"You're right, she will."

_"Are you on your own in the hospital?"_

"Yeah. Nobody else knows yet not even Ronan, you were the first person I told."

_"Do you want me to tell school?"_

"If you don't mind. I don't think I can right now."

_"Alright, I will do. I'll come and see you and Kimberly after school."_

"Thank you Sam you're a star. I could do with a visitor."

_"You're welcome. Anyway, I best be going."_

"Okay. I'm sorry for taking you out of class."

_"It's fine, it was only Maths. You know I'm no good with algebra."_

"Me either. We're not pirates."

We both burst out laughing before I remembered the situation I was in and sighed.

_"Bye Poppy. You know if you need anything, just give me a text."_

"I will do Sam, thanks. Bye."

Putting the phone down I sighed. I'd already told one person know I had to ring another two people and tell them the news. But it was easier the second time round right? Sighing, I dialed my mum's mobile number and chewed my bottom lip.

* * *

><p>"Mum it's me. When you get this message, ring me back it's important."<p>

She was probably teaching and couldn't get to the phone. Sighing deeply, I pressed call on Ronan's number, held the phone to my ear and waited for him to answer.

_"Babe, I'll be there in a minute."_

"What's taken you so long?"

_"The police were called to your house."_

"What? Why?"

_"Your neighbour thought I was a burglar."_

"In your school uniform?"

_"She claimed she didn't have her glasses on."_

I laughed a little, "Your driving aren't you?"

_"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in about five minutes."_

"Alright, I'll let you go. I'm in the ICU."

_"Alright babe...What, ICU?"_

"Yeah, I'll tell you when you get here. Love you."

_"Okay, love you two."_

Ending the phone call, I went back to the room where Kimberly was and sat down on the edge of the bed. I kissed her cheek, sat down at the chair and just watched her. It wasn't like she could get up and run away. I wish she could. I'd do anything to have her healthy again. The running around the living room, refusing to eat her vegatables, causing mischief like painting the table and digging up the garden. Hell, I'd do anything to have all that back.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: the information i have so far is taken from a real story about a girl called alyson. if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it. i love reviews like i love cookies ;D thank you to all the people who've reviewed already. you're wonderful. again, i apologise for the late update.


	4. iv

**a/n**: sorry for the late update _(again) _not going to make an excuse because to be frank, there isn't one.

**chapter four**;

.

I chewed my lower lip as I looked at Ronan, tears building up in my eyes, "Ronan, Kimberly's got leukemia."

He looked down at my daughter and then looked at me, "Leukemia? Oh Poppy..."

He took a step towards me and pulled me into a hug. As we hugged, I started crying. I really didn't know what to do; I guess you could say I was lost in myself. He just held me as I cried; gently reassuring me that everything would be okay.

"I don't know what to do..." I admitted as I glanced at Kimberly. He kissed the top of my head, "We take one day at a time okay?" I looked at him, chewed my lip slightly and replied gently, "Look, I understand if you don't want to be with me."

"You're joking right?" He replied with a smile, "You can't get rid of me that easily." He laughed a little, "Did you really think I'd walk away when you both need me the most? I love you and Kimberly, that's the truth..."

I kissed him softly before I smiled, "I love you two." And as he held my hand, I realised that was the truth. I did love Ronan; I loved him with all my heart because he showed me what it was like to be happy again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the hour passed quickly even though we were both just sat there, watching Kimberly sleep and talking about the latest gossip from school. "Hadn't you best be going back to school?" I asked with a smile. He smirked and replied, "Trying to get rid of me?"<p>

I shook my head and laughed a little, "No." I replied, "I just don't want you to get into trouble that's all."

"But you won't be getting me into trouble so stop worrying."

I smiled a little, "Sorry, I can't help it. I've always been a worrier. What lessons do you have this afternoon?"

"Spanish and Business." He replied before groaning, "I'd much rather stay here with you and Kimberly."

"Of course you would." I smirked. He stood up, kissed the top of my head and kissed Kimberly's cheek.

"You'll be alright on your own won't you?"

"Technically I'm not on my own, I have Kimberly but yeah, I'll be fine. Sambuca should be visiting after school."

"Okay." He said as he opened the door, "I'll be back after school. Love you."

"Love you two." Ronan walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed. Now I was 'alone' again. And being alone meant thinking and thinking meant worrying. Looking at Kimberly I whispered, "Please get better...you have two."

* * *

><p><strong>an**: did anyone watch the royal wedding today? i did! how beautiful did kate look?  
>anyway, if you like it enough to favouritealert, please leave a review. (:


	5. v

**chapter five;**

.

Literally a couple of minutes after I had said bye to him, Ronan strolled through the door. "Change of plan." He said as he sat down beside me, "Couldn't leave you and Kimberly."

I shook my head, secretly relieved that for the next couple of hours I wouldn't be on my own, "You're just using us as an excuse not to do Spanish." I told him.

He looked at me and smirked, "Maybe." He replied as he pressed his lips to mine. He wasn't half a cheeky bugger sometimes, "You must be exhausted." He said gently and I nodded. I was exhausted. The last time I had any proper sleep for a couple of days ago.

"I am." I replied, "I'm just scared that if I get any sleep, she'll.." I trailed off. There was no way I was even going to say the word _die_. He squeezed my hand reassuringly and I smiled a little and rested my head on his shoulder. The next couple of hours seemed to drag, I couldn't believe it when I looked at my phone and saw it was only three in the afternoon and I'd only been at the hospital for six hours.

Six hours? It seemed longer, a lot longer. There was a gentle knock at the door and me and Ronan looked at the door hoping it wasn't the Doctors bringing us more bad news. As the door opened I was relieved when I saw Sambuca. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the door.

"Sam.." I said, "You wouldn't believe how relieved I am to see you."

She smiled, "Likewise. We've missed you at school."

I laughed as I hugged her tightly, "Asif. I bet they're grateful for the peace right?"

"Yeah but I mean, school is really boring without you." She flashed a smile and I rolled my eyes, "Sit down. I'll park my fat arse on the bed."

So for the next hour we sat there talking about coursework, who's party was the talk of the school and any new romances developing between students. Lets say, it wasn't very interesting. Nothing new to report but at least it kept me occupied for a bit.

* * *

><p>Then there was another knock on the door. We all knew it was a Doctor but we all hoped the same thing. That it wasn't. He came into the room, looked me in the eye and told me he needed to speak to me outside. I nodded my head, got off the bed and swallowed the lump in my throat.<p>

As I closed the door behind me, I looked at him in the eye and said gently, "It's bad news isn't it?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid Kimberly's organs are shutting down. This is a result of the excess number of lymphocyte's she has in her blood."

"Surely there's something you can do?"

"Afraid not. Eventually she'll become brain dead and.."

"Don't! Don't say it. I know."

I closed my eyes and hoped it was a bad dream. When I re-opened them, I was still stood in the hospital corridor with the Doctor staring at me. I swallowed hard and told him I was thankful for what they were doing for me. Their job is crap. Especially to tell someone that their child's organs and failing and eventually she'll be brain dead.

I smiled a little at the Doctor and opened the door. Sam and Ronan were there, looking at me and even they knew it was bad news before I had even spoken.

"Oh Poppy.." They said before hugging me. It was only when I was hugged that I broke down in tears.

Kimberly was dying.

* * *

><p>Five days. A hundred and twenty hours.<p>

That's how long I had left to say goodbye but how was it possible to say goodbye to the one person I've ever loved? Biting my lower lip, I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I deserved some happiness right? Not according to God...

They switched her life support machine off at 4pm. The early evening was her favourite time of day, the time when we got home from nursery and we snuggled up on the sofa watching cbeebies. I can't believe non of this would happen again.

"I love you Kimberly."

I kissed her for a final time and held her in my arms. Three minutes later, Kimberly took her last breath.

And she was gone.

My beautiful, intelligent daughter was ... even now I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

_Gone. She was gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>an**: i think it's medically wrong for kimberly to die from organ failure but never mind. it's fanfiction, anything can happen right? anyway, i bet you weren't expecting that were you? please if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please remember to leave a review with it. even if it's just a "please update soon" i don't care. every review makes my day(:


	6. vi

**chapter six**;

.

"Mummy, mummy, wake up! It's my birthday." I felt a pair of hands on me gently shaking me awake and as I opened my eyes, I was relieved to be in my bed, with my daughter in my own home. For the last couple of months; ever since Matilda died, I'd been having the same recurring nightmare that Kimberly died from leukemia.

Instantly, I wrapped my arms around my daughter and kissed her.

"So it is." I said as I pulled the duvet of me and got out of bed, "Come on then princess, lets see what presents you got."

As her fingers locked with mine, I smiled. We walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. Kimberly darted for the living room straight away and pushed open the door. When she saw the amount of presents by the fireplace, a small squeal escaped her lips.

As I got the camera from the cupboard in the kitchen, Kimberly walked into the living room and sat down on the floor. When I returned, she was sat cross-legged on the floor, the present in her lap, a soft smile upon her face.

"Can I?" She asked excitedly and I nodded, "Yes."

She began to tear off the wrapping paper and squealed excitedly when she saw the new baby doll. With a smile, she pushed it aside and picked up the second present. Fifteen presents, endless streams of wrapping paper and hundreds of photos later; Kimberly wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my check.

"Thank you mummy."

I smiled, "Your welcome hunny."

She'd got most of the things she wanted. A baby doll, a pram, some new clothes, a golden locket from her daddy (which I brought), a couple of dressing up clothes and some other stuff that a three year old girl likes. I stood up, put the camera on the fireplace and said gently;

"Time to breakfast."

Kimberly shook her head, "No. I don't want any! I want to play with my toys."

"But you have to eat something. One slice of toast?"

I could tell she was thinking and eventually she nodded, "Just one." I nodded. I walked into the kitchen with Kimberly and she sat down at the table as I put two slices of toast in the toaster. "Mummy?" I heard her say and as I turned around I replied, "Yes?"

"Can I wear my golden locket from daddy for nursery?"

"That's not such a good idea is it? What if you lose it?"

"Oh." She smiled as I turned back round and took the two slices of toast out of the toaster. I opened the fridge, took out the butter and put it down on the side. Turning back to Kimberly I said, "How about I keep the locket with me so when I pick you up from nursery, you can wear it?"

She smiled and nodded her head. I buttered her toast and cut it up into four squares, put it on her Hello Kitty plate and gave it to her.

"Thank you." She whispered as I sat down beside her and looked at the wooden table.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: seriously, did you really think i'd kill kimberly off? if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it. thank you (:


	7. vii

**a/n**: sorry for the late update, i've been too busy watching series 12 & 13 of casualty D:  
>and college. and mock exams. and pure laziness. forgive me please? (:<p>

**chapter seven;  
><strong>-dedicated to steph _(youseerightthroughme)  
><em>  
>.<p>

Have you ever had that feeling that your been watched from a distance?

I have. Today, I did. I left the house with Kimberly in a hurry (I was late for school for the third time that week) and as I walked with Kimberly to the bus stop, I had that feeling someone was watching us. Then again it's probably me being paranoid. I'm always paranoid these days.

Kimberly and I got to the bus stop at twenty-two minutes past eight, missing the fifteen minutes past bus we needed to catch to be on time. I knew I was going to be in for it when I got to school which made me think what was the point in going in just to get an ear bashing?

I got Kimberly to nursery at half past nine, forty-five minutes late and began to make my way to school. I got there, eventually at seven minutes past ten. First lesson had just finished and all the students were hanging around the lockers and _slowly_ making their way to their second lesson.

I walked through the main entrance when Lauren, Sambuca, Josh, Finn and Amy walked towards me.

"Alright, you little skiver?" Lauren asked and I rolled my eyes, "I'm not a skiver!"

"Yeah yeah." Amy replied with a smile.

"What've I missed?" I asked as we began to make our way towards the science classroom.

"Nothing interesting. Mainly revision on A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"Thank god for that." I muttered before I burst out laughing, "I hate a Midsummer Night's Dream."

"You're not the only one, it's so boring." Sambuca replied.

"You can say that again." Lauren said before we reached the science classroom. Opening the door, we walked in; muttering our apologises to Mr Mead before sitting down at the back of the classroom as usual.

* * *

><p>"Sir, how can you expect me to do a three page essay?" I asked as I was packing away, "I do have a daughter to look after."<p>

"Should've kept your legs closed then shouldn't you." Sandra Lee muttered.

"Oh shut your mouth, just cause your fuck-ugly and can't get a boyfriend."

"What did you say!" She shouted as she turned to face me. I smirked, hand on hip and replied, "I called you fuck-ugly."

"Girls!" Mr Mead began, "Be quiet both of you otherwise you'll both end up in the cooler, understood?"

I nodded, "I'll try my best on the essay Sir, I promise."

"Okay Poppy, any problems, come and find me okay?"

"Will do." I smiled as I put my books in my bag. As I was leaving the classroom, I heard Sandra muttering to her mates about me probably giving Mr Mead one and as she walked in front of me, I discreetly tripped her up.

"You bitch!" She said as everyone laughed at her on the floor. Standing up, she went for me but before she could do anything, Mr Mead grabbed hold of her.

"Sandra, cooler now!"

And as Sandra admitted defeat and walked off towards the cooler, I smirked.

"Are you okay Poppy?" He asked me and I nodded, "Fine sir."

And as I two walked off, I decided to go and find the others. Usually, I'm the one being given my marching orders to the cooler but for once, I was the _victim_.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it. thank you.  
>i dedicate this chapter to steph because i think she's wonderful plus i love our conversations(:<p> 


	8. viii

**a/n**: goodness, where have all my reviewers gone? please review otherwise i won't know how well i've done.  
>however, thank you to the people who continue to review, you make my day, honestly!<p>

**chapter eight;**

* * *

><p>"Poppy?" Sam nudged me, "Poppy, you've been quiet since Science, what's wrong?"<p>

It was our sixth and final lesson and I hadn't spoken much since Science. There wasn't really a reason behind it. I just thought it was best to keep my head down and my gob shut before I got myself into more trouble. Lifting my eyes up from the desk, taking in the silly scribbles that people draw, I looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You sure?" She pressed and I nodded again. She dropped the matter but she kept giving me a funny look. Like she was watching me carefully. Looking back at the table, I stared at the writing. _Adz 4 Holly 4eva_ caught my eye and I started laughing. The class turned around to look at me and Mr Johnson looked at me.

"Poppy, mind sharing what you find so funny?"

I shook my head, "No sir."

"Good, would you like to tell me the answer to question three?"

"I'm presuming that isn't a rhetorical question?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't do question three." I answered quickly.

"Did you do any of the work I set you this lesson?"

I shook my head. There was no point lying was there? "Stay behind at the end of the lesson please."

"Fine!" I said as I tore a page out of my exercise book. I ripped it up into little strips and made a couple of paper balls. Flicking them across the classroom, I sighed deeply.

"Poppy, what's up?" Sam asked me again and this time, I replied; "This place. That's whats up!"

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it. It's just me been silly." I whispered as I tore the paper up into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p>"Care to explain why you didn't do any work this lesson?"<p>

I had my handbag on my shoulder and I simply shrugged, staring at the floor.

"Cat got your tongue?" He asked and again I shrugged.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No!" I snapped a little too defensively, "Nothing.."

"You know if you've got a problem you can talk to me."

I sighed. Why did teachers always give you that talk? "I don't need your help."

"Are you sure? If yo-"

"I said I didn't need your help didn't I? I'm sorry I didn't do any work today, can I go now?"

Reluctantly, he agreed and as I walked to the door, I shot him a look of reasurrance, "I'm fine Sir."

But was I really?

* * *

><p><em>Will you be able to do me a favour? xx<em>

I was sat on the steps outside school, phone in my hand. I didn't expect Ronan to text me back as quick as he did.

_Sure, what is it babe? xx_

I chewed my lower lip as I replied; _Mind looking after Kim for a couple of hours? Got some revision to do._

It wasn't a lie. I did have some revision to do and as I waited for a reply, I saw a car driving past slowly. For some reason I noticed it and it made me feel a little uncomfortable. Feeling the vibration on my palm, I looked down at the phone and smiled when he said he would.

_Thanks. I owe you. xx_

Smiling, I put my phone in my pocket, hitched the bag properly onto my shoulder and made my way out of the school gates. I was planning to go to the library after school and revise for my french reading exam that seemed to be drawing closer and closer.

As I turned into the estate, I saw the car pull up slowly towards me.

"Get in." I heard someone say and as I looked at the car, I saw an old man who looked about fifty, "There's someone I think you should meet."

Frowning, I looked around before I opened the car door and got in. Slamming the door closed, I put my seatbelt on and looked at him.

"You are Poppy right?"

I nodded, swallowed hard and asked, "Why?"

He ignored my question, put the window up and began to drive. Now, I wondered what an earth I was doing with an old man who seemed to know who I am despite me never seeing him before. I hoped I hadn't put myself in danger and that I was back before Kimberly's bedtime.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it. thank you(:


	9. ix

**chapter nine;**

* * *

><p>I stared out of the window as he drove through Rochdale. I wasn't nervous despite the fact I was in a strangers car. Biting my lower lip as I turned to face him, I wondered whether he'd talk to me.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

He looked at me for a second before looking back at the road; "It's not far from here, I promise."

I nodded slowly, "Oh right.." I was silent for a second, "What's your name?"

I was worried he wouldn't tell me, "Gerald and I'm sorry for following you. I had to make sure it was you."

I laughed a little and shook my head, "No it's fine. Nice to meet you Gerald."

He turned into a country road and I chewed my lower lip as I stared at the muddy water underneath. As he drove further up the road, I began to notice a warehouse of some sort in the middle of the feild; "Is this it?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

Who did he want me to meet?

* * *

><p>Turning the keys in the ignition, he turned the engine off and I took off my seatbelt. Opening the door, I stepped out of the car and looked around. It was empty. Empty fields surrounded the building and closing the door behind me, I began to walk towards it.<p>

I heard him lock the car behind me and I looked back. He was examining the mud splatters on his car and I laughed a little. He looked up from checking his wheels and saw me stood there, "Oh sorry, I'm coming." I turned back around and rolled my eyes as I continued to look at the building.

"Do you live here?" I asked.

"No. I use it for business."

"What kind of business?"

"She never told me you were nosy."

I frowned, "Who? Who am I here to meet?"

He ignored me and as we reached the front door of the building, he knocked on. "Lizzie, we're here." Next minute that was a lot of banging and moving around coming from inside and the door opened. I looked at the person in front of me and gasped.

"Matilda?"

* * *

><p>We sat in the living room, Matilda, me and Gerald who I found out wasn't her boyfriend but her protection officer. I blew on my cup of tea before I took a sip and glanced around the room. As I did Matilda began to explain everything.<p>

"You know I told you about me being raped?" She began and I nodded, "Well, I never told you about my adoptive father been a gangster. He did loads of stuff, selling and dealing drugs, hiring people to kill others. When I ran away and met you, I thought I'd left him there but I hadn't. He came back for me."

"What did he do?" I asked and I saw the tears in her eyes, "He threatened to hurt you, mum and Kimberly if I didn't return to London. I wanted to protect you all so I did what he said. I was going to go back to London but he attacked me one night and these guys found me."

She nodded over to Gerald and smiled; "Anyway, I told them everything; about dad and what kind of person he was. I gave them that much evidence they could arrest him. It turned out they'd be looking for him for a while but had nothing on him. I agreed to testify."

"So that's how you ended up in witness protection?"

She nodded, "But theres still danger. He's a well known gangster, he has links to everywhere. That's why I'm called Lizzie now. Lizzie Maguire."

I laughed, "Lizzie Maguire? What a name." I put my cup of tea on the floor and pulled my sister into a hug, "I've missed you so much sis."

"Likewise. Help, I can't breathe." I laughed and let go of Matilda before I looked at her, "So what happens now?"

"Well.." She looked at Gerald and then back at me, "Well in September I'm going to be starting year twelve but as Lizzie, you can't tell them who I really am."

"Sis, you can't live as Lizzie forever. What about us?"

She kissed my forehead, "I'm doing this for us. One day, we'll be able to be a family again I promise."

And I sighed. I didn't believe in promises anymore. Promises get broken, they always do.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: bet you weren't expecting that was you? matilda's back but how long can poppy keep her secret?  
>if you like it enough to favouritealert, please leave a review with it. thank you.


	10. x

**chapter ten;  
><strong>_( three days later )_

.

I was sat in French doodling absent mindly on the front of my book. It had been three days since my encounter with Matilda and for those three days, I hadn't slept or ate. I wanted to tell someone, anyone that Matilda wasn't dead, she was alive just living under another identity.

I was broken from my thoughts by the bell ringing and as I stood up, I heard Miss Lipsett ask if she could have a word. I nodded, picked up my books and slowly walked towards the front of the classroom.

"Miss?"

She watched as the last student left the room and closed the door before she asked, "Is everything okay?"

I nodded, "Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"You seem distracted again."

"I was just thinking of Kimberly, sorry."

I knew she didn't believe me, "Poppy, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"But what if you really want to talk to someone but you can't?"

I realised what I'd said and chewed my lower lip, "Ignore me."

"Poppy?"

"Miss, I'm just rambling. Can I go?"

"Sure." I smiled a little as I walked to the door, opened it and walked out. Looking at the empty corridor, I sighed deeply as I headed towards the lockers. People were starting to notice I wasn't myself and I knew I had to act myself, even if I didn't want two.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or is there something wrong with Poppy?" Sambuca asked as she hung around the lockers with everyone.<p>

"I've noticed something." Lauren replied, "She's really quiet."

"Have you noticed how skinny she's looking recently?" Finn asked.

"And how shattered she looks?" Josh joined in.

"We need to know what's wrong with her." Amy replied.

"Well, duh, how are we going to do that?" Lauren asked.

"Easy.." Amy began, "We'll just ask her."

"But you know Poppy, she doesn't like talking to anyone."

"But we've got to do something."

They all nodded and agreed. They had to do something.

* * *

><p>Standing behind the canteen at the back of the school, I took out a packet of cigarettes and opened it. I sighed when I realised I only had one left and my other packet was at home. Taking it out, I put it in my mouth, lit it and took a drag.<p>

Two days ago I began smoking. There wasn't a reason. It wasn't because I wanted to be cool, it was just something I took up to calm me down when I was stressed. It was horrible at first when I took a drag, the smoke making me cough and splutter but I got used to it.

Blowing the smoke out into little circles, I took another drag before I heard a voice behind me, "I didn't realise you smoked."

Turning around, I looked at Kyle Stack and sighed. He was the last person I wanted to see, "What do you care!"

"Geez, I only said." He leant against the wall, "Bad morning?"

"Could say that yeah." I replied as I took another drag, "Want me to save you on?"

"Narr you're alright." He answered, "Don't smoke."

I frowned, "Then what you doing around here?"

That it clicked, "Skiving?" I asked with a smile. He nodded and I laughed. Kyle Stack definitely wasn't one of the smartest people I'd ever met especially as he was skiving behind the canteen. If any dinnerlady saw you, she was straight onto the phone to Mrs Fisher before you realised what was going on.

"What've you got?"

"Dunno." He replied, "But whatever it is, I aint going. You?"

"No idea, just had one of those talks with Miss Lipsett and I needed a fag."

"What talk?" He asked.

"Oh you know the, 'if you need someone to talk two, i'm here' talk." I mimicked and he burst out laughing. I giggled with him before we heard a cough behind us. As we turned around, our eyes fell upon Mr Clarkson.

"Kyle and Poppy, Mrs Fisher's office now!"

Oh shit. Now I was really in trouble.

* * *

><p>"Are you absolutely determined to leave school with no GCSE's!" Mrs Fisher asked me.<p>

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well it was my intention."

"You've already had two strikes, if I give you a third, you won't be coming back."

"And do I look remotely bothered?"

Karen knew when something was upsetting Poppy because she acted like this. She was rebellious, cocky and acted like she didn't care about anything but really, deep down, Karen knew she did.

"Poppy.."

"What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"I've had reports on your behaviour and it isn't good Poppy. You've been caught smoking, skiving, not doing your coursework. This isn't you. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong with you or are you going to do something you regret?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." I replied, "I'm just going through a rebellious phrase."

"Poppy.." She began, "If you don't tell me, I can't help."

"For fucks sake, I've just told you haven't I? I said I'm going through a rebellious phrase, now it's up to you to believe me or not!"

I shouted as I turned around and stormed out of the office. I slammed the door that hard, the plaque with Mrs Fisher's name on it fell off and hit the floor with a loud thud. I couldn't tell anyone about Matilda but was ruining my education the way to go about it?

* * *

><p><strong>an**: what do you think? i wasn't too sure on this.  
>if you like it enough to favouritealert, please leave a review with it.


	11. xi

**chapter eleven**;  
>- dedicated to melissa <em>(xpaintedflowers)<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't think I can keep your secret anymore. Sorry xx<em>

I typed out the message to Matilda, a soft sigh escaped my lips as I did. I felt guilty for been unable to keep her secret, after all she had trusted me enough to tell me and here I was, about to tell someone else.

As I was sat in the library, phone on the table, I stared at my english book; attempting to answer the questions I should've done in English this morning. As I picked up the pen, I heard the vibration of my phone, picked it up and read the text message.

_Please Poppy, don't say anything. xx_

I sighed. I really, really wanted to keep her secret but I couldn't. Emotionally it was messing me up and at this rate, I'd end up having my third strike and not coming back to school. Replying to her message, I typed;

_I can't, I'm sorry. xx_

Sending the message, I put the phone in my pocket, closed up my books and walked out of the library. I walked towards the lockers, opened mine and put my books inside before closing it and leaning against it.

_Okay, do what you think is best. xx_

I looked at the message my sister has sent me and I sighed. She wanted me to do whatever I thought was best but I didn't know what was best. Did I keep her secret and ruin my education? Or did I tell her secret and put her life in danger?

_Can I meet you? xx_

Why was life so confusing? Putting my phone back into my pocket, I made my way towards the canteen. As I got to the doors, I walked in and found everyone sat at our usual table.

"Hey." I said as I walked towards them and sat down beside Finn.

"Where've you been?" Lauren asked.

I rolled my arms before putting my bag on the table, "Library."

"Why've you been there?"

"What's this, twenty-one questions?"

"Sorry." Lauren muttered before I leant back on the chair, arms folded across my chest.

Sensing the awkwardness between us, Amy said; "Heard you and Mrs Fisher had a bit of a run in."

"Bloody heck, doesn't take long for news to travel in this school does it?"

"So what happened?"

"It was nothing." I began before Amy interrupted, "Can't have been nothing."

"Just fucking leave it okay!" I replied as I stood up, picked up my bag and stormed out of the canteen.

"Well done Amy." Sam said gently as she watched me leave.

"What?" Amy exclaimed, "I didn't do anything."

* * *

><p>I found Ronan playing football outside and as I threw my bag down on the grass, I sat down leaning against the tree watching him. I liked Ronan a lot but I wasn't in love with him, <em>(least I don't think I am)<em>

Taking my mobile phone out of my bag, I noticed I had one message and as I opened it, I saw it was from Matilda.

_Where and when? xx_

Sighing deeply, I began to reply; _After school? Coffee shop in town?_

I had just sent the message when Ronan ran over to me, held out his hand and told me to come and play football with him. I held his hand, stood up and then groaned;

"I'm rubbish at football."

"Come on it'll be a laugh."

"Yeah a laugh at my expense."

"Come on, please." I looked at him before I nodded, "Okay but if anything happens, I'm blaming you."

"Nothing's going to happen."

But everything happens when I'm around. Some guy I didn't know passed me the ball, I passed it to Ronan only for him to give it me back. I dribbled it a little before I kicked it in the direction of the goal.

But it went past the goal, skimmed the fingers of the goalkeeper and smashed the window of the girl's changing rooms. Everyone gasped and I shot a look at Ronan;

"You see why I don't play football." I told him before I burst out laughing seeing the funny side of the situation. Kissing him softly, I walked off towards the tree I was sat under earlier and sat down.

It's not every day you smash a window accidently.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful little sister mel. i just want her to know that even though we argue all the time, i'm always here for her & i love her loads.

if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it. thank you. please, tell me what you thought. i really, really struggled with this chapter. i hope it's okay for you all.


	12. xii

**chapter twelve**;

* * *

><p>Sitting underneath the tree, I took my phone out of my bag and noticed I had one unread message. Opening the message, I read it and sighed deeply.<p>

_Can't meet you sorry. Gerald says no. xx_

Who the fuck was Gerald to tell my sister she couldn't meet me? Biting my lower lip, I sent back; _He can't tell you what to do. xx_

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and as Ronan bounced over to me, I quickly put my phone down on the floor. He smiled softly at me, bent down and kissed my cheek, "Are you coming?"

I nodded my head, "In a minute."

"Okay, I'll wait.."

"No!" I said, "You go, I'll catch you after school okay?"

He looked at bit hurt when I said that and walked off without saying bye. I did feel guilty but I was far too stubborn to go after him and tell him I was sorry. Feeling the vibration of the phone on my leg, I picked the phone up.

_He is looking after me you know. xx_

I sighed and after much thinking, I typed out; _Hope he's worth it. xx _Pressing send, I knew she'd send me an equally arsey reply back but I didn't care. I was sick of having to see my sister in secret.

I was right. No sooner had I sent the message, Matilda had replied with; _Don't get arsey with me you stupid bitch._

_Fuck you, I can't be arsed with an argument. _I replied before standing up and picking up my bag. Turning around, I began to make my way into school, a soft sigh escaping my lips as I did so.

_You only can't be arsed with an argument because you know you're in the wrong. _

I lent against the wall, phone in my hand wondering how I could reply to the message when I decided to reply; _The thing is Tilda, you never told us anything. Me, mum and Kimberly not to mention your FRIENDS, we thought you were dead! you could have told us about your adoptive father but you didn't. now you expect me to keep a secret, I'm trying but it's bloody hard. don't suppose you realise that do you? x_

I put the phone in my jacket pocket and made my way towards my science classroom. It was a good job I enjoyed Science otherwise I'd be tempted to misbehave like I had done in the past.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry I never told you or mum about it. I couldn't. The less people knew the better. I'm sorry for making you keep this secret, honestly. I didn't know this was how you felt. I wish I could turn back the clock. xx<em>

"Poppy, have you been listening to a word I've said?"

I looked up staring at Mr Mead. I dropped the phone onto my lap and shook my head, a slight smile on my lips, "Sorry." I muttered as I looked down at my book. I could feel the class staring at me, my cheeks flushed red.

"Pay attention please."

I nodded and he went back to explaining whatever it was he was talking back. I picked up my phone and opened a new message. I began to text; _I don't want you to live as Lizzie anymore, please come out of WP. I love you sis, I want us to be a family again. xx_

The minute I sent the text message, the nosy bugger I was sat beside; (I couldn't tell you his name) looked at my phone. I gave him a death stare and he looked away. I thought he was cheeky trying to sneak a peak at what I was sending.

"I'll tell Mr Mead you've got your phone on." He whispered to me.

I smirked, "Try it and you'll see what happens."

I held his gaze for a moment or two before he looked down at his work and begin to answer the questions Mr Mead had written for us on the board. I smirked before I muttered what a prick he was under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: so, what do you think? if your reading this, please leave a review. thanks.  
>if you like it enough to favouritealert, please leave a review with it. once again, thanks.


	13. xiii

**chapter thirteen**;

* * *

><p>When the bell rang for the end of the day, I tried escaping the classroom before Mr Mead could say anything. Unfortunatelty, I didn't quite get out of the door before he saw me.<p>

"Poppy." He began, "Can I have a word in private?"

I rolled my eyes, folded my arms across my chest and replied, "I already know what your going to say so before you do, I'll save you your breath. I'm fine. F I N E, fine. Alright?"

He frowned at me before he replied, "I was actually going to talk to you about swapping your exam papers."

"Oh.." I said with a little smile, "Sorry. I thought you were going to ask whether everything is okay. I mean, you wouldn't be the first teacher to ask this week and you certainly won't be the last."

"Are things really that bad?"

"No!" I replied too quickly, "No but things could be better."

He looked at me and was about to open his mouth and ask me another question before I jumped in and asked why he wanted to see me about my exam papers.

"You know how I put you in for the foundation paper first?" I nodded. When I was told I was doing the foundation paper, I didn't mind after all, how hard could it be getting a C on a paper?

"Yes." I said as I unfolded my arms and relaxed a little, "What about it?"

"Well you're getting A's and B's on your coursework and I've decided to enter you for the higher paper."

"Wow, higher?" I looked at him before I shook my head, "But just because I'm getting higher marks on my coursework, what makes you so certain I'll be able to get high marks on the exam?"

"Because I believe in you." When he said it my stomach felt funny. Nobody had ever said they believed in me before. After all, there wasn't anything too believe in. I was the rebellious one, the one who got the terrible grades.

"Your making a mistake Sir." I began before he interrupted, "I'll take the risk."

"But why?"

"Because-" He was about to tell me why he believed in me so much when Mrs Fisher knocked on the door. Seeing me and Mr Mead standing there, the first thing she asked was whether I was in trouble.

"You have so much faith in me don't you Miss?" I smirked, turned my attention back to Mr Mead and asked if it was alright if I could go. When he nodded, I smiled softly; "I'll try and not let you down Sir."

I responded as I walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Skipping along the corridors, I went to the main entrance totally forgetting that I was going to meet Ronan. Catching him at the end of the corridor, I chewed my lower lip;<p>

"Sorry." I whispered as I kissed him softly. He was still sulking with me although he claimed he wasn't, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

He sighed, "Are you cheating on me?"

The words hit me like a tonne of bricks. I stepped backwards trying to get my head around why he'd ask me whether I was cheating on him or not, "What?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What the fuck has given you that idea?" I spat as I leant against the wall, still staring at him. I really liked him so it hurt to know that he thought I'd even cheat.

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Oh, your sorry are you?" I replied as I began to walk off, "Seeing as you can't trust me, how about we end it?"

"No Poppy, wait!"

I stopped, turned around, tears running down my face, "I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." I sobbed before he walked towards me, pulled me into a tight hug and apologised.

"No. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for been so secretive and not telling you anything."

"And I'm sorry for making you cry." He kissed the top of my head, "But please tell me what's wrong?"

I looked at him and nodded, "I will but can I tell you tonight when Kimberly's in bed?"

"Sure." He smiled gently and held my hand. We both walked out of school heading towards the bus stop as we had to collect Kimberly from nursery. Although I was going to share my secret with Ronan, I was worried.

What if he accidently told someone?

* * *

><p><strong>an**: so, is poppy about to tell ronan why she's been so secretive? or will she lie?  
>if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review with it. feedback is much appreciated.<p>

oh and another thing, i'm thinking this will only be twenty chapters long rather than twenty-five.  
>but don't worry as i've got plans for another sequel. yes that's right <em>another <em>sequel. (:


	14. xiv

**chapter fourteen**;

* * *

><p>Switching off the light to Kimberly's bedroom, I pulled the door closed and went downstairs where Ronan was sat waiting for me. I lent against the door frame as I watched him flick through a photo album that I usually kept in the cabinet draws.<p>

Walking into the living room, he saw me quickly closed the album and said sorry.

Sitting down beside him on the sofa, I replied; "I don't mind you know."

He smiled, leaning over to place the album on the coffee table. Sitting back, he wrapped an arm around me before he realised that I wasn't wearing Dave's ring around my neck. Most guys would freak out if they knew you were wearing something from an ex but Ronan was understanding.

"Where's your necklace gone?"

Looking down, I smiled and replied; "I don't need to wear it anymore."

"Why?" He asked and I shrugged, "I'll always love Dave but I don't feel the need to wear his ring."

"Is it because your going out with me?"

"Yes and no." I replied with a smile as I kissed him gently, "You're making me and Kimberly happy and Dave would appreciate that. I don't need to wear his ring because I know I'll always love him. I guess you could say I was scared I'd forget about him."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I lent my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and whispered those three magical words that shouldn't be used unless you really mean it. I didn't think he'd hear me but he did because I heard him whisper;

"I love you two."

* * *

><p>"So, what did you want to tell me?"<p>

Biting my lower lip I had a choice. I could tell him the truth or I could tell a lie. The latter was easier to do but the former was the right choice. Sighing, I turned my attention to Ronan before I whispered; "You know Matilda, as in my twin Matilda."

He nodded, "The one who died?"

I nodded this time with a sigh, "That's the thing, she isn't dead."

He looked at me like I'd lost the plot and I stood up and walked out of the living room. Heading into the kitchen, I picked up a glass of the side and turned on the cold tap. Filling the glass half full, I turned the tap off and took a sip of water.

"What do you mean she isn't dead?"

"She's in Witness Protection." I replied feeling relieved that for the first time in three days, I was able to tell someone my secret. But Ronan wasn't just someone, he was the person I trusted with my whole life.

"Oh, I see. Why's she there?"

"Because.." I took another sip of my water, "Her adoptive father is a gangster, she gave evidence and apparantly there is still a threat so she's had to be in Witness Protection living as Lizzie."

"How long have you known this?"

"Three days." I replied with another sigh, "That's why I've been weird because I'm confused. One minute I'm told my sister is dead, the next my sister is alive. Then I find out her adoptive father is a nasty piece of work."

"Well it figures. For three days you've been acting weird."

"Most people do Ronan." I replied with a smile as I poured the rest of the water into the sink, rinised the glass out and placed it back on the draining board. Ronan walked up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you told me Poppy."

"You're welcome but please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't." He replied as he went back to kissing my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: only six more chapters to go until the ending.  
>if you like it enough to favouritealert, please leave a review with it. thanks:)


	15. xv

**chapter fifteen;  
><strong>-dedicated to all my readers.

* * *

><p>I was putting on my coat for school when Kimberly said something to Ronan which made me stop and turn around.<p>

"Daddy." She said gently, "Daddy, can we go to the park after nursery?"

I fiddled with the button on my coat, wondering how Ronan would take to been called Daddy but he didn't mind. He smiled sweetily at Kimberly, zipped up her coat and replied; "Sure but we'll have to ask mummy first."

"Mummy, can Ronan take me to the park?"

I smiled. She'd forgotten that she had called him daddy and I nodded, "Sure but only if the weather is nice yeah?"

She nodded her head, a soft smile on her face. Ronan and I didn't mention the slip up not until we had both dropped Kimberly off and were on our way back to school. I nervously bit my lower lip before I asked; "I'm sorry about Kimberly calling you daddy."

"Don't be." He said as he slipped his hand in mine, "It made me smile."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No, why would I?" He asked and I shrugged. Truth be told, I was worried that it might put him off and he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I smiled as we walked hand in hand through the school gates.

"What lessons do you have today?"

"Got two frees and Spanish, you?"

"Drama, English, Science, Art and English Lit."

"Good day then?"

I laughed, "You could say that!" We walked through the entrance before I gave him a quick kiss and told him I'd meet him at break by the canteen. I skipped off down the corridor towards my form room.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the desk in the form room, I looked around before I said, "Can you believe our exams are less than a month away?"<p>

"I know yeah, where did the time go?" Lauren replied, "I haven't even started revising yet, have you?"

"No. I should do though otherwise I'll end up failing."

"I can't see that Poppy, you're well bright." Sam replied and I shook my head.

"No I'm not." I wasn't bright. I was average. I was like everyone else really. Some lessons I really understood and other lessons I found really difficult. We talked a bit more, mainly what we were planning over the six weeks holiday and who liked who etc.

After a while, the whole form came into the room, sat down and Mr Clarkson told us to quieten down. He began to talk to us about our exams and how important they were and starting from next week, the English department will be holding revision sessions.

I knew I was going to go, I needed two. My sentence structure was horrific and needed sorting majorly before my exams. Turning to the others, I asked if they'd be going. All of them said they would be (thank goodness) and I smiled. At least I wasn't going to be a nerd on my own.

* * *

><p>I had Drama first so I told the group I'd see them again in English and began to walk down the corridor, heading towards Drama. I liked Drama, apparently, I had real talent to be an actress but I didn't want to be one of those. After all, it was a really hard job to get in to.<p>

No, I already knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a Doctor but then again, you've got to be real smart to become one of those. Getting to Drama, I was on time and stood outside with the others. Sandra the bitch was there and the minute she saw me, she said loudly;

"Look who it is."

"Shut up before I shut you up." I told her, taking deep breaths to control my temper.

"Ooh I'm scared..not!" She replied and I turned around, "You know something, you really are starting to piss me off."

"And what you going to do about it?"

"Give you a smack you silly cow."

"Go on then!" I wanted to, honest to god I wanted to knock her flamming lights out but instead I decided against getting into a fight with her. Instead, I just shook my head, muttered she wasn't worth it and walked away from Drama heading towards Mrs Fisher's office.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to see me Poppy?"<p>

I was sat on the chairs outside Mrs Fisher's office and as I looked up, I shook my head.

"No Miss, I just needed somewhere to calm down. I'll go now though..."

"No, stay as long as you need two." She began to walk off before she turned around, "Oh and Poppy."

"Yeah?" I answered with a small smile.

"Well done for not losing your temper."

I laughed, "I wanted two but it wouldn't have made me feel any better would it?"

Standing up, I picked up my bag; hitched it over my shoulder and turned to Mrs Fisher again; "Well, I better be heading back to Drama. See ya Miss." During my therapy sessions, my therapist had told me to do breathing techniques when I feel annoyed.

At first I thought she was fricking bonkers but it actually does work. Once you concentrate on your breathing, you feel a lot calmer so I'd be adapting them for school especially where Sandra was concerned. She was so annoying and yet I still didn't know what her problem was!

Reaching the Drama classroom, I pushed open the double doors, apologised for being late and put my stuff to the side. Sitting down on the floor away from the others, I could feel everyone looking at me and I swore I felt my cheeks turn red.

* * *

><p>"As you know Drama exams will be starting next week. Poppy, your group will be examined first next Wednesday at 11am."<p>

I nodded my head. I wasn't nervous about the exam, I just needed to rehearse my lines more than what I have done. Luckily my group were pretty good. There was me, Krissie, Louisa and the twins Pete and James. All together, we were amazing at Drama; not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Krissie as I was putting my stuff in my handbag.

"Not really you?" She replied and I shruged, "Not really."

"Look I've cleared it with the others and is it okay if we meet up for the rest of the week at lunch? You know to rehearse and stuff."

I nodded my head. I didn't mind giving up my lunch break, "Sure. We meeting up this lunch?"

Louisa overheard our conversation and replied, "No! We're having today off."

I laughed before hitching my bag over my shoulder, "Well, I'll meet you here tomorrow at 12 yeah?"

They nodded and I smiled. I was feeling pretty confident about our exam, maybe I was a bit _too _confident.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review with it.  
>i'm a bit down in the dumps so feedback would be appreciated. thank you (:<p> 


	16. xvi

**chapter sixteen**;

* * *

><p>I walked up to English and realised I was the only one there. I sat on the floor outside, took my phone out of my pocket and began to play on Word Drop to pass the time. It seemed to do the trick because once I had completed the first level, the corridors began to get crowded.<p>

Putting my phone away and standing up off the floor, I walked into the classroom and sat down at my usual seat in the middle of the classroom. I put my bag on the table and took out my english stuff before I placed my bag on the floor.

Josh was the first one to walk in and as he sat down beside me, I asked him if he completed his essay for English Literature.

"Yeah, it was quite easy to be honest, what about you?"

"Yeah, finished it this morning at half five."

I showed him my essay and he showed me his, "Bloody heck Poppy, you've written six pages?"

I laughed, "Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

He smiled as he handed back my essay. I gave him his back and we sat waiting for the others. It wasn't long before all four of them walked through the door, laughing and joking about something.

Sam and Finn sat at the desk in front of us and Amy and Lauren sat at the back. Turning around in my seat, I said to Lauren and Amy that I wouldn't be able to hang around with them as much at Lunch because of my Drama exam.

I told Sam and Finn the same and as it turned out, we all had things to be doing at Lunch. Sam had Geography revision, Finn had football practise because of a big match next week; Lauren and Amy both had Religious Studies revision and Josh had to catch up with Maths.

* * *

><p>Mr Budgen slammed the door closed and told us all to shut up and listen.<p>

He began to explain what we were doing but we didn't need to be told. Every lesson was the same which was boring but helpful because we were unlikely to forgot it. Taking a blue pen out of my pencil case, I placed it on top of my english book.

"You'll be all doing a mock exam paper." He said and everyone groaned, "Quiet!"

I didn't mind doing mock exams because it helped me develop on my weak areas. It was everyone else who hated doing them. As he walked around giving us the papers, I picked up my pen and put everything at the end of my desk.

When Mr Budgen handed me my paper, I wrote my name on the front and turned over. As I read the question, a soft smile appeared on my face and began to answer the question. I had done this mock exam online not long ago so it should be easy.

* * *

><p>"Put your pens down." I heard Mr Budgen say and I scribbled away finishing my sentence before closing my paper and putting my pen down. I looked around the room and judging by everyone else, I was probably one of the last to finish.<p>

Nudging Josh, I asked how well did he think he did and he said he thought he did okay but it was a bit hard. I smiled and agreed. I told him I probably did terrible because I still had a couple of questions to answer.

The bell went for break and I stood up, put everything in my bag and hitched it over my shoulder. As I was walking out of the classroom I turned to the others and asked;

"So, how well did you think you did?"

"Terrible." Amy replied with a laugh, "Didn't even finish."

"Alright I guess, you?" Lauren asked.

"Not too bad, think I've just scraped a pass." I replied, "Wanna go to the shop?"

"Go on then." Sam replied as she linked arms with Finn.

Heading off down the corridor, we headed to the main entrance and walked out of the door into the grounds. We began to walk towards the direction of the school gates when Ronan caught up with me.

"I thought we were suppose to be meeting at break?"

Doh. I'd forgotten all about Ronan. With a smile, I turned to him and told him the truth, that I'd fogotten about him. He laughed, kissed my nose and asked where we were heading.

"Going to the shop, I need some munch."

* * *

><p>I brought a bottle of cherry Lucozade, a can of Cherry Coke, a large bag of Harbio and a Heat Magazine. The whole lot came to four pounds and as I gave the shop keeper my money, Lauren looked at me.<p>

"Where an earth do you put everything?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I put the magazine in my handbag along with the packet of haribo and the can of cherry coke.

"You know, all that sugar. You're so skinny." I laughed, "Dunno, naturally skinny I suppose."

I wasn't really skinny, I weighed what was right for my height but like everyone I was insecure with how I looked. Some days I woke up and I thought I looked fat, some days I wish my boobs were bigger and my nose was smaller but I guess in time, you learn to love your inperfections.

"I only have to look at all that and I'll put five pounds on." Sam replied and I laughed again.

"That's not true." I responded, "Look at you, you're smaller than me."

Holding Ronan's hand, we left the shop and began to walk back to school. The weather was alright for once, the sun was out but it was still pretty cold for April.

Just as we stepped into the school grounds, the bell rang for the end of break and I turned to the others;

"Now that was lucky." I said, "We might have been bollocked."

We all started laughing and made our way to the entrance of the school when I heard someone shout my name;

"Poppy?"

Turning around, I came face to face with someone. Someone who shouldn't be here.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite, please leave a review with it. thanks ;D


	17. xvii

**chapter seventeen;**

* * *

><p>Matilda was stood there, her brown hair resting on her shoulders wearing tatty jeans and a white tee-shirt. I took one look at her, marched over to where she was stood and forcefully grabbed her arm.<p>

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked.

"I can't do it anymore! I can't be in Witness Protection."

I let go of her arm and pulled her into a hug, "But Tilda, what if they find you?"

"It's just a risk I've got to take. I can't do it. Do you know how difficult it is, living a lie?"

I shook my head. I had no idea how hard it was for Matilda to pretend to be called Lizzie. She was called Matilda, that was her real name. Biting my lower lip, I looked at the floor before I looked back at her;

"What are you going to do now?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to come clean to those lot." Her eyes wandered over to wear Ronan, Sam, Finn and everybody were stood watching us and I nodded.

"I guess so. So, you want to do it now?"

She nodded, linked arms with me and walked towards my friends.

"Guys..there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

><p>"What? So let me get this right, you were Matilda and then Lizzie and now you're back been Matilda?" Lauren asked. We were all sat behind the canteen, all of us had managed to skive whatever lesson we had after break.<p>

Matilda bit her lower lip before she nodded and replied; "I testified against my father, they put me in Witness Protection to protect me.."

"But you don't want to be protected?" Finn asked and Matilda looked up from the floor. She held his gaze for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. The truth was, she did want to be protected but been taken away from her family was horrible.

"I do and I don't."

"So, is he after you then; your dad I mean?" Amy asked. Matilda nodded before swallowing hard and I knew she was getting upset. I squeezed her arm reasurringly and smiled at the others.

"You don't hate her do you guys?"

"Of course not!" They all replied and smiled. Each one of them pulled Matilda into a hug and eventually she broke down crying. I looked around me before I told the others it was probably time we started making our way to our lessons.

"What's Matilda going to do?"

I looked at Matilda and back at the others, "I think she needs to ask Mrs Fisher if she can return to school."

"Good luck with that." And with that, we all made our way towards the school entrance.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Mrs Fisher's office door and glanced at Matilda. She was nervous, I could tell because she was chewing her thumbnail. We caught each others gaze and I whispered that she'll be fine.<p>

Hearing Mrs Fisher shout, I opened the door and walked in. Biting my lower lip, I looked at her and smiled a little;

"Are you busy? I need to talk to you..."

She smiled, told me she wasn't busy and when I turned to Matilda, she stepped into the room and stood beside me. She looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds before she moved her gaze onto Mrs Fisher,

"Miss."

I closed the door, "It's actually Matilda who wants to talk to you, not me."

She stood up before sitting back down again and saying softly, "Matilda? But I thought you were dead?"

Again I caught the gaze of my sister and said gently, "I think we should explain."

"I think you'd better." And she gestured us to sit down.

* * *

><p>So Matilda explained everything. How her father was a well known gangster, how he commited so many crimes yet the police couldn't touch him. How she told the police everything, had no choice but to go into Witness Protection. Now she didn't want two live in Witness Protection anymore.<p>

"You do realise what a big risk it is, don't you?" Mrs Fisher asked and Matilda nodded. I think she'd been through all this with her protection officer Gerald. When she looked at me, I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it doesn't seem a problem with you returning to school in September to study for your GCSE's."

She squeeled and launched herself at Mrs Fisher, hugging her tightly before letting go and apologizing. I sat there laughing at the way my sister acted at being accepted back into school. She really was a little geek.

"Thank you Miss, I won't let you down; I promise." She replied with a huge smile. I could tell she was genuine happy at getting her life back on track. But there was still two things we had to do. We still had to tell our mum and Kimberly.

* * *

><p>"Will you do me a huge favour tonight?" I asked Ronan as me, Matilda and Ronan were sat on the steps outside school.<p>

"Sure." He replied and I kissed him softly, "Pretty please will you look after Kimberly for me?"

"It depends..what's in it for me." He smirked and I kissed him again, "Oh you'll find out soon."

He kissed me back for longer this time, only for us to be interrupted by Matilda saying; "Do you know where she's been?"

I turned around and punched her on the arm. She stuck out her bottom lip, rubbed her arm and told me that it hurt. I told her not to be such a wuss when her eyes fell upon Kyle Stack kicking his football against the wall.

"Who's that?" She asked and I smirked, "That Tilda, is Kyle Stack."

"He's hot." She breathed and I rolled my eyes. She noticed what I did and it was my turn to recieve a punch in the arm. Rubbing my arm, I turned back to Ronan and told him that he was a life saver and if he brought her home at about seven/eight, he could stay over.

"You know that's an invitation to her bed right?." Matilda asked with a smirk.

I caught her gaze before I replied; "Shut up."

Ronan just laughed although his cheeks had turned a little bit red.

* * *

><p><strong>an**: if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please review.  
>not a hundred percent certain on this chapter, feedback please? (:<p> 


End file.
